Tis the Season Out-Takes
by TwilightxHPotterxPJackson
Summary: A collection of out-takes from my Christmas story 'Tis the Season'. It's not necessary to read the story before you check this out, it's recommended. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight.**

**Two people asked for this outtake for 'Tis the Season' to be written, so I wrote it!**

**You can request different outtakes, and if I like the idea, I'll write it! Like, boxing day...new years. Anything really!**

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to write this, but I'm so happy with this! It's like my dream wedding, but for Charlie and Sue. :)**

**If you are a reader of my story 'Cullens Read Twilight'...I'm so so so sorry for not updating in a month! You'll get the new chapter after the half-term holidays (they end on the 24th of February).**

**Enjoy this outtake!**

I Do

The date was the 17th of May. Charlie and Sue had decided on a Spring wedding, but they just didn't want to wait a year and a half, so Alice had to put together their wedding in four and a half months. Easy. She had much less time when she was planning Bella and Edward's.

Sue had chosen Leah and Bella to be bridesmaids, and Renesmee was her flower girl. Seth and Jacob would be Charlie's best men.

Everything was planned out by March...Alice had made sure of that.

"Wakey, wakey!" Bella sang as she skipped into Sue's room. Seth, Jacob and Billy had persuaded Charlie to spend the night at the reservation to make sure he didn't catch a glimpse of Sue before the ceremony.

"What time is it?" Sue groaned.

"6:30." Alice followed Bella in.

"What?!" Sue sat upright. "But, the wedding isn't until 12:00!"

"Exactly! We only have five and a half hours to do everything! Chop, chop!" Alice clapped her hands and pulled back the blankets, while Bella threw open the curtains.

"Trust me, you'll be glad for the early start later." Bella sat down on the bed. "You won't want to miss a second of today."

"Let's go people!" Alice screeched and ran downstairs.

"Come on!" Bella squealed, and tugged Sue out of bed.

"Woah." Sue swayed, unstable on her feet. "Head rush."

Bella paused for a few seconds, then: "Let's go!"

After Sue had eaten a breakfast of smoked salmon with an English muffin, and Bella and Alice had made excuses not to eat, the three drove over to the Cullen house where they were getting ready.

The ceremony was going to be held in a little church just outside Forks, and then the Reception was in the town hall (against Alice's wishes, I might add). The couple didn't want anything too fancy, especially seeing as this was the second time for both of them.

As soon as the trio arrived at the house, they were ushered upstairs by Rosalie and Esme, who were helping Sue and Bella get dressed too. A few minutes later, Leah arrived.

"Make-up or hair first?" Esme asked, patting the swivel chair, gesturing for Sue to sit down.

"Make-up." Alice answered without hesitation. "I'll do that, Rosalie is an expert on hair so that's her job. Bella, you go and make sure the boys don't kill each other in our absence, and get Renesmee ready. Leah and Esme, you stay here and keep Sue sane for the next couple of hours."

Everybody nodded, seemingly pleased with their jobs.

"Ready?" Rosalie put her hand in the middle. Alice, Bella, Esme, Leah and Sue did the same.

"Break!" Alice screeched, and they all threw their arms in the air.

Bella sped off down the stairs, where Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were playing with Renesmee. Well, Emmett was playing with her. The remaining three were laughing at them, and taking pictures.

"Right!" Bella yelled, and sharply clapped her hands once. "We only have five hours to get you guys ready for the wedding. Not counting how long it's going to take me to get ready..." she trailed off. "Yeah, I really need you guys to get ready. Carlisle, you're up first."

"Um, Bella, darling, don't you think I can dress myself now?" Carlisle furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sorry, Alice's commands." She grabbed his arm and tugged him upstairs. They ran into the study, which was substituting as a dressing room for today. Bella scanned all the suits lined up on the wall, before she came to one with a label marked 'Carlisle Cullen'. She plucked it off the hanger, and handed it over. "Yell when you're done." She skipped out of the room. Carlisle rolled his eyes, and shut the door softly.

Bella ran down the stairs. "Next up is Jazz, so don't get too comfortable." A yell erupted from the study, and Bella sprinted back to Carlisle. She ran in, and shoved him on to the desk chair. Quickly, but efficiently, Bella combed through his hair, and fluffed it up a bit.

She spun the chair around to face her, and grinned. "Perfect!" She shooed him out the room. "Jazz!" she barked.

Bella repeated this process with Jasper, Emmett and Edward, who all complained...a lot.

"Renesmee," Bella sang. "Your turn, honey!"

"Finally," She appeared in the study.

"Don't be so fast," Bella whispered. "Sue might see you."

"Alice and Rose are still torturing her." Renesmee giggled.

"Right," Bella nodded, laughing. "I'll do your hair first." Bella's beautiful daughter sat down in the chair. Renesmee would be turning two in a few months, but she looked about 10. Charlie pretended to ignore her crazy growing rate, as he still wanted to have the need-to-know rule.

Bella pulled most of her brown hair into a tight bun, with a few ringlets hanging down at the back. She left a few tendrils gathered around her face, but decided against it, and pinned them loosely behind her ears using diamond hair pins.

Bella smiled, and gestured for Renesmee to strip down to her underwear. She complied, and Bella slipped her flower-girl dress over her head. The dress had a white silk bodice, and white netting as the bottom. It was a prom dress design, so the skirt stuck out. There were sequins and diamonds stuck in a pattern all over the netting. Bella handed her white satin pumps, and pushed her out the door. "Leah's turn!"

Meanwhile, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Sue were getting ready. Bella ran in. "Leah, time for us to get into our bridesmaid dresses!" Leah grinned, and bid a farewell to the rest of the girls.

The two bridesmaids got dressed in the study, and Rosalie quickly did their hair. "I still can't believe you got dressed first." She kept grumbling.

At half past eleven, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme were in the Jeep, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle were in Carlisle's Mercedes, and Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Leah and Sue were in the Volvo. Edward was only tagging along in the 'wedding car' because they needed somebody to drive. Alice said that Bella and Sue can't drive on their big day (I know, it's not Bella's big day, but according to Alice, it is).

When everybody eventually reached the church, all the guests were hanging around outside, so Edward hopped out the car and ushered them all in.

Bella turned to face Sue. "You ready?"

She grinned, and wiped away a happy tear from the corner of her eye. "As I'll ever be."

Renesmee checked that all the guests were inside the church, jumped out the car and double checked they were all ready and waiting in the pews. She stuck her head back inside the car. "Let's go!" She said in her bell voice, excitedly. She helped Sue with her dress as she got out of the car, being careful not to let it touch the floor, and Bella was holding her train, following her out. Leah was behind her.

Bella carefully placed it on the floor, and skipped in front of Sue. She checked her step-mom-to-be's appearance from the front, then looked down at herself. The bridesmaid dresses were a dark purple. On the top was a traditional corset, with hundreds of buttons at the back, which had to be done up with a special hook. The skirt was long, and reached the floor so her lilac stilettos were covered. It moved around her delicately, looking like a cloud hovered below her as she walked. Bella checked Leah as well, and grinned. Leah's short hair was curled into ringlets, and Bella had some hair (the hair that would usually fall on to her face) pulled up into a ponytail at the back, but the rest of her hair was in ringlets as well.

"Everybody ready?" Sue said, her voice slightly shaky.

"Uh huh!" Renesmee nodded vigorously. "Wait!" She ran to the trunk of the Volvo, and pulled out four bouquets. She handed her mom and Leah bouquets of purple freesias, Sue's was red roses and Renesmee held white roses.

She grinned and skipped into the church, she winked at her mom and grandma-to-be, turned left and walked slowly out of sight.

Bella and Leah walked quickly to the doorway of the church, Sue was on their tail.

Sue wasn't having anybody walking her up the aisle, for the second time.

Bella mouthed "One, two," then the two girls faced forward and walked forward slowly. Their feet going left, right, right, left. Sue counted to three and followed them.

As the four young women walked slowly down the aisle, Edward managed to catch Bella's eye, and he winked. Then he blew a kiss to his daughter. Alice grinned at Bella, and held both her thumbs up. Charlie turned around, and his mouth fell open at the sight of his fiancée.

When Renesmee reached the end of the aisle, she turned left and perched herself on a step. Bella and Leah followed her.

Sue finally stood beside Charlie. She spun around, handed Bella her bouquet and turned back around the face the minister. He began the service.

"Dear family and friends, on behalf of Charlie Swan and Sue Clearwater, I welcome you all for this marriage ceremony..."

The ceremony flowed smoothly into the reception, just like Bella and Edward's wedding.

Renesmee flitted about all the guests, requesting dances from all the wolves, she might have even caught the eye of one of the youngest...but come on, she's two.

Edward barely let go of Bella the whole night, insisting that Jacob had ruined his promise on their wedding, so he would make up for it now. Although, he did leave her to dance with his beautiful daughter, who was seriously dancing with every single male at the wedding.

At the end of the night, after they had changed into their travelling outfits, Charlie and Sue got in the limo that would be taking them to the airport.

Gradually, everybody left the venue. On the way back to the house, Renesmee fell asleep on Edward's lap.

"You know what?" Bella whispered in her husband's ear.

"What?" Edward grinned, and whispered back.

"Out of all my human memories, the moment I remember most is when you and I said 'I do.'"

Edward turned to face her, leaned over his sleeping daughter, and pressed his lips softly to his wife's.

**Wow! This outtake was like 2 chapters put together...woohoo!**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**I think I will be posting several one-shots at some point, because I have tons of ideas.**

**Please review, and leave some suggestions for outtakes!**

**Loads of love,**

**Cassie**

**xoxo**


End file.
